


New Prisoner

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Prison Sex, Rimming, Unwanted Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tom meets the newest prisoner in solitary confinement.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Prisoner

"Got a new prisoner, Tom. Think you'll like this one," Hendrix says to Tom as he's finishing up his dinner. Slop doesn't go down very well, but he needs to set a good example. 

"Oh, yeah? Where is he?" Tom whispers as one of the guards strolls by.

"Solitary B. Guess he spit on Feng." Hendrix shrugs and takes Tom's tray back to the kitchen.

Tom stands and surveys the rooms, glancing at the clusters of men to look for alliances he might have missed. Nothing new that he can see, so he turns and casually walks out of the mess.

A few hours later, he makes arrangements to meet the new inmate. There are whispers about him, that he used to work for organized crime on Tauron, so when the guard opens the cell, he expects to see a muscled body and neck covered in tattoos. He blinks instead, seeing a man, not much larger than himself in the typical red jumpsuit, and clean of ink.

Tom doesn't speak, but makes enough noise that the prisoner knows he's not alone. He's strapped to a rack, legs and arms spread wide, with a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Who's there?" the man asks. His voice is steady. Tom's respect notches up. 

Tom pushes up the sleeves of his own jumpsuit and slides a finger across the blonde's jaw and flicks his zipper pull tucked up at his neck. The man doesn't move. Tom leans closer, inhales the man's scent, unexpectedly clean without the rank sweat of fear. 

Inside his jumpsuit, Tom's dick twitches a little. He likes them clean.

"What's your name?" Tom asks, voice low.

"Meier. You didn't tell me yours." Calm, nonplussed. 

"If you're a good boy, you'll find out." Tom smirks. He reaches under Meier's chin and pulls the zipper down a few inches revealing a sprinkling of lighter blond hair. Tom licks the side of Meier's neck.

"You don't smell like a guard. They all wear cheap aftershave or smell like booze." Meier gives his own smirk and Tom raises a brow. He likes the confidence on this one.

"Mmm. Seems like you've been around?" Tom pulls at his own zipper, low enough that he could reach in to touch himself if he wanted.

The man grins. "Ah, you're another prisoner. One with power, too."

"You know a lot for a man blindfolded and tied to the rack." Tom lets his voice edge seriousness, even though he's pretty amused.

"Pays to be observant," Meier quips back.

"How about this?" Tom grabs Meier's crotch through his jumpsuit. "What does this tell you?"

Meier tenses. "That you like to be in charge, but only when there's no risk." Tom swears he hears a taunt in his voice. Frakking ballsy.

Tom squeezes his dick until the man winces and then he lets go, feeling satisfied at seeing the outline of his erection swelling against the red fabric. Tom puts a hand inside his own pants and gives his dick a few strokes. Stepping closer to Meier, he whips down the zipper with a jerk, straight to the bottom. Meier yelps when the zipper catches tender skin. Tom’s dick jumps at the sound. 

Tom pushes the fabric of the jumpsuit aside, revealing Meier’s half-hard cock, and leans down to swipe his tongue along the length. Meier groans and squirms against the restraints. Tom licks again and Meier responds. Tom’s totally turned on. Usually they beg for him to stop, but this guy’s totally into it.

Inspired, Tom takes Meier’s dick into his mouth, sucking around the sensitive head. One of his hands holds Meier’s dick, the other is inside his pants playing with his balls. Meier bucks up his hips. “Take it all,” Meier groans and Tom finds himself responding. He catches himself, though, and pulls off with a pop. He lets go of Meier’s dick and balls and reaches up to tweak hard on the man’s nipples. “I give the orders around here.” 

Meier nods silently, but pushes his cock up against Tom’s leg. He wants to be frakked. 

“Now hold still,” he says. “Wouldn’t want to cut off that lovely appendage.” Tom pulls a small shank out of his pocket and slices the fabric between Meier’s legs. The sound of it makes Meier tense and pull away as much as he can. Tom chuckles as he slices the fabric clean through and sees the man’s ass. Very sexy, he thinks.

Tom tucks the shank back into his pocket and reaches down to fondle Meier’s balls. He’s sweating and damp and Tom is able to slide a finger between his cheeks to touch his hole. Meier gasps and Tom pushes in harder, popping through to the second knuckle. Meier’s face scrunches up in brief pain, but when Tom starts to move, his mouth drops open. It has been a long time since anyone _wanted_ this. Tom’s hard-on presses painfully against the inside of his jumpsuit. 

Tom fingerfraks Meier with one finger and then two, pausing to spit on his fingers to make them slick. When he thinks he’s open enough, Tom pulls his cock out of his jumpsuit and lines himself up with Meier’s ass.

Meier squirms on the rack, hips straining towards Tom. “Let me see you. Frak. Please,” Meier begs.

Tom smiles and bends his knees, pushing his dick against Meier’s hole. He pushes in, letting his eyes roll back. He’s so frakking tight. He works slowly and spits more to keep them slicked. He spreads his saliva around, coating himself and starts to frak him. 

Meier groans and gasps, bucking his hips up as much as he can. He strains to spread his legs apart, take more of Tom inside him. With a quick motion, Top whips off the strap holding one of Meier’s legs in place. The man instantly shakes out his leg and opens himself up. Tom turns him slightly and plunges in harder, faster, up to the hilt of his dick. Frakking hell, it’s hot.

“Come on, let me see you,” Meier begs more and Tom relents. He’s so frakking turned on and losing control that he shakes. 

When the blindfold comes off, bright blue eyes snap to his. They hold as Tom fraks him harder, gripping his hips, bruising until he comes with a grunt. Meier whines quietly, eyes still fixed on Tom as he drifts down from his orgasm. 

Tom pulls out and watches his come trickle out of Meier’s ass and drip onto the concrete. He swipes one hand across his hole and wets his fingers with it. He leans forward and pops one into Meier’s mouth. The man sucks hungrily, eyes never leaving Tom’s face. Even sated from his orgasm, he’s incredibly turned on by Meier’s sucking mouth. A thrill of fear snakes up Tom’s spine when he realizes the power this man already has over him. 

_Frak._

With a quick motion, Tom yanks his fingers away and turns, wiping his hands on Meier’s jumpsuit and zipping up his own. Vaguely, he knows this hasn’t gone like he’d hoped and he tries to shut down the attraction he feels towards Meier. He was supposed to be a tool and now Tom’s the one feeling used.

Without another word, Tom leaves Meier there, dick raging hard, ass soaked with come. He shoves open the cell door and ignores Meier’s call out to him. 

He heaves a sigh of relief when he’s in the coolness of the hallway. He strides away, resolutely ignoring Meier’s sharp cry of pain when the regular guard enters his cell and slams the door behind him.


End file.
